Sumiotoshi
Sumiotoshi is accomplished by Tori stepping his left foot (or right foot) beside Uke's right foot (or left foot). Using his body movement and both hands Tori puts Uke off balance to his right backward (or left backward). Then, Tori pushes Uke up and throws down or similar to this type of techniques. editTechnique Tori and Uke hold each other in the right handed natural posture. By taking left, right steps forward, Tori puts Uke off balance to his left backward, then, stops. As Tori pushes, Uke steps back his right, left foot and stops. He, then, pushes to try to regain his orginal position. At this time, Tori's second step, which would be his right foot, is placed in front of Uke's right foot (this position enables Tori to step in quickly and faster). Tori takes a right defensive posture and presses Uke down with both hands. When Uke pushes Tori back, Tori decreases the pressure of his right hand causing Uke's left foot to step forward to push. At this time, Tori changes his right hand grip from Uke's left collar to the middle of his left sleeve. Along with Uke's push, Tori pulls Uke's right hand to bring Uke's left foot forward. A moment before Uke places his foot on the mat, Tori pulls his right hand in a circular motion to push Uke's elbow up. Then, Tori takes a big step with his left foot to the outside of Uke's right foot (at the same time as Uke's left step forward). Tori brings back his right foot close behind his left foot to take a left defensive posture. With Tori's right hand pushing up and the left hand pulling down, Uke is unable to put his weight on his left foot, causing his weight to lean heavily on his right heel. He, then, loses his balance to his right backward. Tori puts his weight to his left foot, bends his upper body, pushes up his right hand and pulls his left hand straight down, and throws Uke's body to his right backward in one motion. The key point of this technique is Uke's inability to put his weight on his left foot and his weight shifting heavily to his right foot, causing him to lose his balance. To accomplish this, Tori needs well coordinated body movement and work of both hands. editDifferences between Sumiotoshi & Ukiotoshi These two techniques are mentioned in Ukiotoshi section as Kukinage. Both uses only hands to throw down. They are similar but we will compare the slight differences. Sumiotoshi: Make Uke's body off balance to his right backward (Uke's right heel) and throw down in the direction of Uke's right heel. Ukiotoshi: Make Uke's body off balance to his right forward (Uke's right toe) and pull down or push down to throw in the direction of Uke's right toe. It is easy to understand the difference between these two techniques since the direction of putting off balance and throwing is opposite. This article is excerpted from the book "Kodokan Nage Waza" written by Daigo Toshiro 10dan. editPactical applications Tori grips Uke's left front collar with his right hand to make Uke off balance (Sumiotoshi). The timing of the execution of the technique, the work of both hands and body movement (Tsukuri) and (Kake) are same as type 1, but the difference is, Tori make Uke off balance to his right backward while gripping Uke's left front collar with Tori's right hand. To compare this technique to type 1, it is less effective in breaking Uke's balance to his right backward but Tori using his right hand in a pull and push movement in good timing is able to push Uke down sharply. editReferences This article needs additional citations for verification. Please help improve this article by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed.